Movie Madness
by Soccerdog12
Summary: Bella and the Cullens have a movie night! But some of the characters seem oddly familiar...
1. Familiar Faces

First off, I would like to apologize for how lame this probably is

**First off, I would like to apologize for how lame this probably is. This is my first fanfic that I have ever done. I would also like to apologize to edwardcullenissosexy because I KNOW I promised you I would do that other story first, and I thought it would be good to do a oneshot as my first fanfic. So, consider this an early birthday present, okay? Happy Birthday! Now, without further a due...**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me. Own. Nada. **

Edward and I had been enjoying our afternoon together talking and kissing and...whatnot. Now, we were sitting contentedly together on his couch in his room merely enjoying each other's company.

Suddenly, there was the pound of feet running up the stairs and Edward's door burst open suddenly. I knew before he spoke who it was. Who else would be so loud just coming up stairs?

"Hey!" Emmett thundered, mostly because he can't talk any other way than loudly. "You guys wanna watch a movie with us? We're watching 'The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl'! Pleasepleasepleaseplease!!" Never before had I heard him beg so hard for something so...childish. Though, then again...

"Bella...BELLA!" Emmett was leaning down to my face, about an inch away from my nose. I guess he was trying to bring me back into the real world after my little space-out session.

"Owe! Okay, okay, we'll watch your movie! But only as long as you don't try to make me deaf anymore."

"Deal!" Emmett then ran full vampire speed downstairs so he could put in the movie.

"Well, let's go," said Edward. It almost seemed like he was resigning himself to the torture of Emmett and cheesy Disney movies. "We wouldn't want to be _late_.

When we got downstairs, everyone was already in the living room. All the seats had already been taken, so Edward and I had to sit together on the floor in front of the loveseat.

**After the movie...**

"So," said Alice, "What did everyone think?"

There were general murmurs and grumbles of how Emmett was never to pick the movie ever again, especially if it was a cheesy musical...thing. I actually didn't think it was terrible, but it was a little childish. I felt the need to defend Emmett and his movie.

"I thought it was...okay. It could have been worse. But, I think I've seen the actor that plays Sharkboy before. He sorta looked a little familiar..." I left the thought trailing, hoping someone else would notice this and shed some light on where I had seen him before. Luckily, Alice came to my rescue...sorta.

"Yeah...he did look familiar, but I can't think of where I've seen him. I think we might have another movie with him in it upstairs. I'll go check!" With that, Alice ran upstairs to begin the search for the case of the familiar mystery actor!

**Five Minutes Later...**

Suddenly, there was a pixie whirlwind and in rush Alice. She must have been successful for she had a DVD case in her hand. I must admit, at this point, I am a little excited about watching this movie. I really want to figure out where I've seen this guy...

Alice popped the movie in an up came the movie screen.

"Cheaper by the Dozen 2? I can't believe we have this," said Jasper with a sigh. I guess Jasper didn't enjoy the first one, though I didn't think it was that bad. His tone suggested he'd rather be doing something else (say being eaten by a python) rather than be watching this. However, we all knew Alice would make him sit and watch every minute of this...even the credits at the end that no normal person _really _watches unless there are outtakes or something like at the end of Toy Story.

"Of course we have it!" exclaimed Alice indignantly. Sometimes I think she gets too worked up over little things. "Steve Martin is hilarious! Did you not like the original one?" She then proceeded to stick out her bottom lip, bat her eye lashes, and basically the saddest pout the world has ever seen. Jasper didn't stand a chance.

"Of course I liked the first one!" Jasper let out. I believe I also heard a couple of forced chuckles.

"Okay, well if you two are done with your little 'lovers' quarrel', can we _please _start the move already? The sooner we get this over with, the better," Rosalie said like her usual stuck-up-ness (**A/N: Yeah, I kinda just made that up... Is there a word for that?)**. Trust Rosalie to ruin a nice family movie night.

**Afterwards…**

"Hey, did that one guy seem familiar to anyone?" Emmett asks.

"Emmett, you have to be more specific. There was more than one male character." Good old Esme. She is always so patient, even when Emmett says the weirdest things. Though, I have to hand it to him. This question actually sort of made sense.

"You know," say Emmett, "the guy with the dark spiky hair."

We all sat and pondered this for a little while before Carlisle speaks up.

"Wasn't he in the other movie?"

I mentally smack myself in the head. "Of course! He's the Sharkboy person!"

As I say this, Edward gets a funny look on his face. "Yeah, but I feel like I've seen him in a place other than a movie…"

Suddenly, Emmett makes a random comment. "Gross! What's that _smell_?

I didn't smell anything. Man, it suck being a lame old human. You miss out on all the nasty smells. When everyone else is participating in something, even if it _is _identifying disgusting odors, you start to feel a little out of the loop.

Suddenly, Jasper gets a knowing look on his face and jumps up from his seat next to Alice. Edward must have heard what Jasper thought because he jumps up and a scowl is slapped on his face.

Soon, I hear the front door open. Oh, no! It's coming into the house! It's going to eat us! It's …

…Just Jake. What's he doing here? I thought that was against the treaty or something to come here.

"Um…hey guys," says Jake, like it is totally normal for a werewolf to come onto vampire territory of his own free will jus to say 'hey'. He's my friend and all, but really, he needs to get some sense. Edward doesn't exactly like him that much and he could totally just decide to attack Jake here and now. I hang my head in shame. Did Billy teach him _nothing _about the werewolf/vampire relationship?

While I was thinking so hard about how stupid Jake was, Alice must have gotten up from her seat. I only say this because when I look up, she's standing next to Jake.

"Hey, you sorta look like…Oh. My. GAWD! You're him! You're SHARKBOY!!"

Wow. Alice really _has _gone insane. Does someone have a number to a good mental institution?

Oh, no. What's wrong? Why is Emmett whimpering?

"But…but…I WANTED TO BE SHARKBOY!!"

What? When did that happen? Besides, Sharkboy is a little Disney character who just happens to look…just…like…Oh. My. God.

My eyes open as wide as they've ever opened. I just realized who Sharkboy looks like, which is really stupid of me, considering the answer's literally right in front of me.

"Jake, is there something you would like to share with the class regarding cheesy Disney films that didn't make much money?" Blunt and to the point. I like it.

"Um…" Jake shifts nervously from one foot to the other. It almost seems like he's embarrassed. "It was a summer job?" He states like a question. Like _we're_ the ones with all the answers. Seriously. What is wrong with him?

Alice glares at him. "You have the nerve to call two movies a _summer job_?" She then crossed her arms over her chest. In fact, if she hadn't been so tiny, she would have been down right terrifying.

A sudden thought enters my mind. Why did I not think of this? "Hey Jake, you have some nerve! I came to visit you all those summers and you never told me _once_?!" I was fuming now. How could I not know that one of my best friends was in a movie, let alone _two? _

"Um..." Oh great. He's started scratching his head. Does somebody have fleas?

"Here. I came by to drop this movie off. Enjoy!" He throws a DVD case on the floor and then proceeds to turn around and run out the door as fast as human-er-werewolfly possible.

Jasper walks over to where the DVD was dropped and picks it up. He examines it closely, turning it over and over in his hands.

"Well," says Rosalie, who has been standing in the back of the room, glaring holes in the back of everyone's heads because they we paying more attention to some _dog _than her. "What movie is it?"

Everyone turns around and stares blankly at her. Well, it's good to know I wasn't the only one that forgot her presence. Let the wrath of Rose be share amongst us evenly.

Then everyone processes what she said and we all turn expectantly to Jasper. Poor guy. He must be going emotionally crazy. Rosalie's anger, Jake's nervousness, Emmett's confusion, and everyone else's curiosity. At least...never mind.

"It's one of the Harry Potter movies. The Goblet of Fire?" Did Edward just get a little paler? Is that even possible? Well, anyway, I must say, this movie sounds mildly interesting. I read the book, but I never got around to renting the movie.

So, we all sat down, ready to watch the movie that Jake so randomly brought over. Well, almost everybody sat down. I went to the kitchen to get some popcorn. Luckily, Emmett never realized I left or I never would have gotten my popcorn. He would have wanted to help, and we all know how THAT would have ended up.

Anyway, after we were all situated, and I had my popcorn, Carlisle pushed play and we all watched 'Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'.

**You Know the Deal By Now, Right?**

The credits start rolling and everyone looks at Edward expectantly.

"Edward, dear," mentions Esme, "is there something you wish to tell the family?"

"Yeah," says Emmett. "You have some nerve. You didn't even get me Professor McGonagall's autograph!"

Everyone give Emmett a brief questioning glance but then promptly turn our heads back to Edward. You know, now that I think about it, it's really creepy. Having seven people turn there heads at you at the _exactly _the same time. Wow. We're like weird robots or something...

"Ermm..."Edward glances around nervously, searching desperately for a way out. I don't have to be a mind read to know that.

His eyes widen as an idea pops into his head. This can't be good. He looks happy, _too_ happy...

"No questions or comment until July 11th." He then runs away from the living room, up the stairs, and into his room where he locks himself in. There's no talking to him until then...

**A/N:**

**Well, thanks to everyone who read this, my first fanfic. I hope I didn't screw it up too badly. I also apologize for any spelling/grammar mistakes. I didn't go back over this because it was late and I was too tired to read it again. Feel free to leave a review and tell me how I did. I am open to flames. Any questions? Leave it in a review or PM me. Also, I have a poll up, but I can't promise that the winner actually will be the first one up. It will definitely be the first one finished, though. **


	2. Yellow Submarine

**A/N: Yes, this is a real chapter and I have more to say, but I know you all have been waiting for this forever so…**

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own the Twilight world. **

v-v

Okay… I never knew he could be such a coward. It's just talking. Talking isn't scary. Well, Rosalie is in the room…

"Okay, so now what do we do?" That is a good question, Alice. We can't get Edward down here until July 11th which, by the way, is totally random, but seeing as he's a vampire and has no real needs except for hunting, I really doubt we can catch him even sneaking down the hall.

"Oh, oh! I know! Let's watch another movie! Can I pick it out again?" Emmett was jumping up and down like a five year old on a sugar rush. If a vampire drinks from an animal with high blood sugar, can said vampire actually _get _a sugar rush? Whoa.

"Seriously, Emmett? I think we've all had enough of _your_ movies. Let's watch one of mine. I love it." Rosalie then turned and ran to her room with a flip of her hair. No, this was more than a flip. It was more like a swoosh. Yeah, a swoosh.

Suddenly, Alice just burst out laughing!

"Hahaha! Can't breathe." Alice had fallen to the ground, gasping, and was literally rolling on the floor laughing and, if she, she kept at the much longer, she might just laugh her butt off. Wow. Texting come true. _Freaky. _

Also, how is it possible for a vampire to gasp for breath? I mean _come on_! Vampires don't need to breath!

Jasper leaned down to try and calm her. "Alice? Alice, are you alright? No one made a joke."

Just then, Rosalie zipped in popped the DVD into the player.

"Oh, she must have seen what we're going to watch. There's this one character that is so funny! I love him. Sometimes, he reminds me of Emmett." Rosalie smiled softly as she visualized the character.

Wow, Emmett put on the big screen. This should be fun. What kind of movie could manage that? There's no way. Emmett just can't be recreated. I'm not even sure how the _real _Emmett was created. He must have been dropped on his head...a couple hundred times.

"Hey, Rosalie," asked Jasper, "what's this movie called?" Hey, I thought Edward was the one that hears people's thoughts. I hope I get Alice's power. Maybe then I can start to predict what Edward will do so he doesn't dazzle me as often and I can dazzle him more.

"Oh," said Rosalie. Right, she was going to answer Jasper's question. "It's called '_Stick It'_."

Emmett, who had been sitting in the corner, finally piped up.

"Stick what?"

v-v

I could not stop laughing. That character Frank must have been the one that Rosalie said was like Emmett. He was hilarious! Especially in the mall scene.

Alice must have liked the mall scene too, because she was laughing hysterically, too.

"Emmett, we should totally take you to the mall right now! You need a make-over just like Frank's!"

Emmett was staring at the now dark television screen with a funny look on his face. He was either trying to move it with his mind, or he was thinking really hard about something. I'm going for the first one, because I really doubt Emmett would think, let alone think _hard_.

But then, he seemed to loosen up and a small grin of triumph spread across his face. What? I didn't see the television move.

He ran into the middle of the room and started hopping up and down like he needed to go the bathroom.

"Hey. Hey! HEY!!! Everybody! Listen up!"

We all stared at him.

"I…am….Frank!"

Huh? Was he changing his name because the movie character was awesome? Or did he just want to be Frank? That's weird. They only look a little alike…

"Oh, my goody-goody-GOSH!" I screamed out loud.

Edward came running down the stairs. He must have heard me thought something was wrong. I mean, there's not possible way he couldn't have heard me, what with his lame-o super-vampire hearing.

"Bella, what is it? What's wrong?" He was looking at me genuine concern. Of course, I started laughing because there was nothing for him to be concerned about.

"Nothing Edward. I just realized that Emmett is a movie star." I smile a really dopey smile at him.

"Whoa, didn't see that coming." Alice just sort of stayed seated in her chair.

Rosalie raised one perfectly slim eyebrow. "Seriously?"

"What?"

"You're a freakin' psychic! How could you _not _see that coming?"

I was just about to mention something about…something…when I forgot what I was going to say. However, I did remember that Carlisle and Esme were still in the room but they hadn't said anything before the movie or even moved since Edward had gone upstairs. Creepy…

Jasper started laughing now. Wow, was he laughing at Alice? He's going to get his but whooped by an evil pixy vampire if doesn't stop it soon.

"Emmett, is that what you were doing that month we spent in California? I thought you went off in the search for more grizzly bears!"

Okay…doesn't Jasper _know _not to let Emmett out of his sight? Ugh. Suddenly, a notion popped into my head. It all made sense now. I can't believe it's true, what with Rosalie and all, but everything fit. The makeup, the dresses, the weird yellow van…

"Emmett," I yelled, pointing a finger at him, "You…are…GAY!"

Whoa. Have you ever had one of those moments where in a room full of vampires, someone says something and every single one of them goes into motionless, shocked silence? No? Oh well, maybe that's just me then.

Suddenly. Emmett stands up, walks up to me and screams in my face, "I am not! You're just jealous because you don't have a cool yellow van that inspired a Beatles song!" Then, he ran upstairs and slammed his door closed.

Jasper turned to me, "You know, he's right. He met them in the 60s and they saw it. Now, _Lucy in the Sky with Diomaonds_ and _I am the Walrus_... I don't know where those came from."

Whoa. _Emmett _met the _Beatles???_ That actually explains a lot.

Now, Alice turned to me, "Oh great. Now he's _crying. _You've insulted his manly pride."

"Did you say manly bride?"

v-v

**A/N: First, I am sorry I have waited so long to update. This wasn't at the top of my list of things to do. **

_**Note From Skystripe: Do not blame my friend Soccerdog12, blame me. I is sorry to you all.**_

**Second, I am sorry it sucks so bad. I just couldn't not get into my writing mode. I kinda had to forces myself to write this, so it's not as good. Plus, I'm writing this during the morning and I write funny things better at night when I'm tired. Oh, yeah. And I'm sorry it's so short. :-(**

**Third, I want to thank you all for being so patient with me. I haven't gotten anything saying how bad I am at updating. Also, I know it's no excuse, but I've been almost ready to update for a couple of days, but I just moved recently and I don't always have access to the internet. **

**Fourth, thanks to Skystripe for doing all my betaing. You know I would've made so many mistakes without you. Also, edwardcullenissosexy for telling me that this chapter didn't suck. Or, at least the first part. I also want to thank everyone who sent me info on what characters have been in what movies/TV shows. **

**Fifth(and hopefully final), I want to thank everyone who has review and added hits. I never dreamed that this would get so much attention. 856 hits last time I checked and 22 reviews. Thanks to Skystripe, lyngan, XxXxXfanfictionXloveXxXxX, StarlightAria, Callie-Cullen, Crazily Sane Pancake, ilygonzaga, Phoenix-Fire Power, pearberry14, littlejuliz, K.C. Cullen, 1AriA08, ForbiddenFruit666, hazellwood, princessbella95, cullensFTW, purple-flavored-gum, jaydeesgirl, edwardcullenissosexy, and cristel sano for reviewing. Whew! That's a lot of names!**

**That's great guys! I love you all!**

**I love how supportive you've all been even though I keep procrastinating. You guys are the best!**

**Soccerdog12**


End file.
